


A Fleeting Moment

by Lily_Dev_93



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Based on a fan comic, Gen, Most of the rest of the gang is here I just can't remember their names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Dev_93/pseuds/Lily_Dev_93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People rarely ever remember the first time they meet, because it's usually just a chance meeting in forgettable circumstances...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fleeting Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago as a literary take on a comic that's floating about on Deviantart somewhere, I just can't remember where it is - if you made that comic then big kudos to you!

Hanna never really thinks about who Galahad was, but if he was anything like how he is now, the redhead would have loved to have met him.

And Imhotep sometimes stops to think that, if he'd met Hanna when he'd still been alive, maybe he'd still have some memories now in his un-death.

But neither remember a particular day, about 17 years ago, when they did meet, if only for a few moments.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanna had been sprinting down a normally busy street, all knobbly knees and awkward limbs, desperate to reach his destination. His worn red sneakers made slapping sounds against the relatively clean pavement in his haste.  
"Oh man!" He exclaimed "I'm gonna be so late!" and then sped up even more. A few people watched the young boy zip past, somewhat surprised that such a skinny looking thing could move so fast. As he passed a sign that declared he was a street away from his target, he allowed his giddiness to over take him, an excited grin splitting his features ( _'Oh, man! I've been waiting for this movie forever!'_ ) and screwing his eyes closed. A mistake really, for someone as inherently clumsy as he, because the next thing he knew, he ran full force into something really solid. The resulting force sent him flying backwards in a spectacular tumble, ending with him sprawled on the floor, his face pressed firmly into the pavement, where later, a bruise would surely form.

"Nnngg..." Hanna groaned as he started to lift his face up, dimly realising that his glasses had fallen off. Then, he felt large hands clasping around his arms and gently lifting him up, a deep "You ok kid?" flowing through his ears.

The red head stood up and patted his clothes, muttering a shaky "Y-yeah." in reply to the stranger's question. The taller of the two, however, seemed to doubt the boy.

"You sure you're not hurt?" but Hanna didn't answer, preoccupied with looking around in the hopes of spotting his glasses.

"Here, you dropped these," The older man said, attracting Hanna's attention by placing the spectacles in front of him. "You'd better be careful!" He'd chided, making Hanna sheepishly accept them, laughing it off with a "Yeah, sorry! ( _everybody tells me that..._ ) and thanks!".

The older man simply smiled his crooked little smile and sighed.

"Take care kid..." he said. Hanna grinned again and took off running, still desperate to get to his film, only committing to memory that there were nice people in the world. The older of the two shook his head again and continued walking in the opposite direction, a fleeting thought of ' _Kids these days_ ' his only memory of the incident.

As he left, Hanna ran past a disgruntled father and his son, an older boy who was leaning against a wall and playing on a fairly new games console, and two adults, one of which he nearly ran into but managed to dodge, which was rewarded with a _"Hey watch it!"_ , a cloud of cigarette smoke, and the laughter of the other adult.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanna was talking enthusiastically about the film they were going to see when his tall friend stopped abruptly. The smaller of the two carried on a few steps before he noticed and quickly moved to return to his side. The zombie was staring at the street, a bemused expression on his face. Hanna followed his gaze, and seeing nothing, turned back to his companion.

"Hey, Galahad, what's the matter?" concern began to form on the youth's face.

"...Nothing's wrong Hanna. This street just seemed familiar, that's all..."

Hanna's face split into a huge grin.

"Really? That's awesome, Andrew! Maybe your memories are coming back after all!"

"Hmm, maybe." came the enigmatic reply. Hanna suddenly perked up even more.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about this one time when I was running to catch this awesome new film when I was a kid? No? Well, I was running down this exact street, and I wasn't looking where I was going and run straight into this guy, and I tell you, it was like running into a brick wall! But he didn't get angry, he just-"

Zander smiled and gently pushed Hanna towards the cinema, who quickly changed tack when he spotted the candy at the counter.

"Oooh, M&Ms!"

 


End file.
